


The Truth Will Out

by orpheous87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title: The Truth Will OutAuthor/Artist: Orpheous87 (Team Nimbus 2000)Rating: TBoard Position(or card image): Potions ClassroomPrompt: -Harry and Draco are lab partners and are stuck making a complex and intimidating potion. Please include either 1) The Potion Recipe as they follow it OR2) the two of them taking the potion and the effects(May include both if you desire, mind the word count) Minimum: 99 words Maximum: 999Word Count: 998Summary: Harry isn’t as careful as he should be while brewing Veritaserum with Draco.Disclaimer: The characters belong to JK Rowling. I’m just borrowing them and promise to return them unscathed.





	The Truth Will Out

Harry looked across the table at Malfoy. The blonde was looking right back at him, a disdainful look on his face. Neither of them could quite believe that they were being forced to work together. 

“Potter, you’d better pay attention and concentrate,” Malfoy sighed, beginning to set the cauldron up. “I have never failed a Potions assignment. I do not intend to start today.” 

Harry snorted. “Don’t worry, Malfoy. I _can_ actually follow instructions, you know.” 

“Well, we’ll see about that,” Malfoy sniffed. “Can you collect the ingredients?” 

Harry opened his mouth to protest but then thought better of it. There was no point in arguing, Professor Snape had been quite clear that if there was any conflict between them, Harry would be the one punished for it. With this in mind, he simply stood up and made his way to the store cupboard. 

“Mate, I can’t believe you’re having to partner Malfoy! Why would Snape do this?” Ron muttered beside him, trying to make sure he wasn’t heard by Professor Snape. 

Harry shook his head. “I have no idea. You’d think he wouldn’t want to risk Malfoy’s perfect record by pairing us up wouldn’t you?” 

Ron gave him a sympathetic look. “Good luck, mate. Try not to hex him too badly.” 

Harry grinned as he turned away with his armful of ingredients and headed back to the table he was sharing with Malfoy. 

They worked diligently for the duration of the lesson, Malfoy making sure each step of the brewing process was carried out perfectly.

“Okay, Harry, grab that bottle and the funnel and strainer,” Malfoy said, as he tested the temperature of the potion. “It’s cool enough to bottle now.” 

Harry didn’t move for a second. “You just called me Harry.” 

Malfoy paused and glanced up at Harry. “That’s your name.” 

“Yeah, but… you don’t call me it usually,” Harry said, shaking his head and picking up the bottle. “I was just surprised that’s all.” 

“Oh, well, sorry,” Malfoy said, half shrugging. “I can go back to Potter if you prefer?” 

“Either is fine,” Harry said softly, hiding a small smile as they strained and bottled their potion. 

The next time they’d see the bottle would be on the night of the full moon when they took it out to place it in the moonlight.

***

A month passed, during which their Potions lessons had gone on as normal. Malfoy sitting with Pansy and Harry sitting with Ron, though the usual bickering had ceased - a fact that hadn’t gone unnoticed by their classmates.

On the day after the full moon, Harry met Malfoy at the door to the Potions classroom. Nodding in acknowledgement, they went to the cupboard to collect their bottle so that they could decant it into vials to hand in. 

Harry made a face as he picked the bottle up. “It’s wet,” he commented, holding it out to Malfoy who took it immediately to examine for any signs of a crack. 

“We mustn’t have been careful enough when we strained it,” Malfoy concluded, putting the bottle down while he uncorked a couple of vials. “Here, put some into this vial.” 

Harry picked the bottle up and uncorked it, carefully pouring a small amount into the vial. He watched as Malfoy corked and labelled it before taking it up to Snape’s desk for marking. 

Harry recorked the bottle and placed it on the desk before sitting down. He propped his chin on his hand, sucking the tip of his finger into his mouth as Malfoy returned. “It’s a shame the potion is done now,” he said. 

“Why do you say that?” Malfoy asked, raising one eyebrow as he turned to look at Harry. 

“I enjoyed working with you,” Harry replied, his eyes widening slightly as he spoke. He hadn’t meant to say that. 

“I quite enjoyed working with you too,” Malfoy replied after a moment. 

“I wouldn’t mind spending more time with you actually,” Harry continued before clapping a hand over his mouth. 

“Well that’s a revelation,” Malfoy replied, smirking. “Did you wash your hands after holding that bottle?” 

Harry shook his head, hand still pressed to his mouth. He knew immediately what the wetness on their bottle had been. 

“We made it correctly then,” Malfoy said mildly, shuffling his stool closer to Harry. “I wouldn’t mind spending more time with you either,” he added.

“You’re lying,” Harry said, finally removing his hand from his mouth. He felt oddly vulnerable knowing that he’d accidentally consumed Veritaserum.

Malfoy rolled his eyes before picking their bottle up and coating the tip of his finger in the liquid. Not breaking eye contact with Harry, he sucked the finger into his mouth. “I’m not.” 

“Merlin, Malfoy,” Harry croaked, blushing slightly. “I thought you hated me.” 

“Far from it,” Malfoy replied. “I used to want to be your friend. Now I want more.”

“More sounds good to me,” Harry said, feeling his cheeks heat up even more. He hoped that no-one was listening to them. 

“The effects of this potion will last for at least the next hour you know,” Malfoy began, examining his fingernails. “Maybe longer.”

“Good thing we have a free period next then,” Harry replied casually, glancing at Malfoy. “We should probably spend it together. Just in case.”

“That is the most sensible thing I’ve ever heard you say,” Malfoy answered with a grin. “Who knows what will come out next.”

“Well, you’ll have to keep my mouth occupied then, won’t you?” Harry countered, deciding to go with whatever happened to be said. 

“I don’t have a problem with that,” Malfoy replied, his cheeks tinting pink now. “Do you?”

“Only that you can’t start right now,” Harry replied, his eyes widening again as he blushed. He definitely hadn’t expected _that_ to come out. 

Malfoy stood up abruptly. “Professor Snape, Potter isn’t feeling himself. I’ll take him out for some air.”

Snape waved a hand in their direction. Harry scrambled to follow Malfoy, ignoring Ron’s protests.


End file.
